Graduation Party
by darkeningmoon
Summary: A short, one chapter story revolving around the Cullens and the main character from 'Monsters'. Note: This story does not have anything to do with the story in 'Monsters'. This is my own version of the graduation scene in Eclipse.


Graduation Party

I couldn't keep myself from laughing as I looked at him. This whole charade was ridiculous. I felt a little guilty; my furious giggles were definitely making him angry.

"What?" His eyes were livid and he seemed tired of my laughter. Still, I couldn't stop.

"Nothing, nothing. It just seems…odd. Do you really have to wear the gown?" I stared at the ugly yellow polyester he had laid over his arm. I bit my lip to try and keep my expression sincere. His eyes narrowed.

"Of course I do. I'm graduating." This caused me to break out in laughter all over again. He glared at me and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Edward!" I called his name, apologetic as I could be while still doubled over in laughter. I sighed, able to control myself with him out of my sight. Just then Alice came bounding down the stairs, her excitement evident. Somehow it was easier to keep from laughing at her. Alice was just so energetic and emotional. High school graduations just seemed so _Alice_. Edward on the other hand…

I giggled once and walked over to meet Alice at the bottom of the stairs. She seemed preoccupied about something, but I looked past it. If she had seen something bad, she would tell me when she was ready. I was never comfortable with forcing her to share her gift with me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She twirled around, showing off her tight-fitting dark blue dress. The contrast against her pale skin was dazzling. Then again, Alice was always dazzling. Still, it never ceased to amaze me. I nodded at her and she winked back. She looked around the entryway.

"Where's Edward? We're going to be late." She didn't actually seem too concerned. With the way this family drove, no one was ever late to anything. I shrugged and nodded towards the kitchen. Alice danced her way across the foyer and peeked her head into the kitchen.

"Edward, come on! I still have to drop you at Bella's!" Alice turned around and rolled her eyes to me. I smiled and shrugged again. I still felt a little guilty at laughing at Edward; it wasn't his fault he had to put up with this nonsense. He suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway and walked to the front door, completely ignoring me. I sighed at him; I knew he'd get over it eventually. I walked them to the front door and stood there and they walked out into the night. Okay, I had to have one more bit of fun.

"Good luck, guys. And know this: I'm really proud of you. Congratulations. High school is a really big achievement." The sarcasm in my voice was thick and I knew it would only worsen Edward's anger at me. But still, come on! How many times had they graduated high school now? I mean, Edward was standing in front of me, two masters degrees in science underneath him. Yet, for some reason, he wanted to subject himself to walking across a stage to receive some meaningless diploma. Wearing bright yellow, no less. The idea was just ridiculous to me. How did no one else find this funny?

Edward glared at me and Alice rolled her eyes at us both. Our bickering was a constant annoyance to her. She just didn't understand; our banter was the thing I loved most about our relationship. It was our own private competition: who could piss the other one off the quickest? I grinned at her and stuck my tongue out at Edward's back. He strode quickly to the side of the house; I heard his car start a second later. Alice sighed again and threw me a quick smile. Edward honked the horn at her and she ran to the car. I laughed at his 'impatience'. Give me a break; he had to be the most controlled creature on the planet. His car took off down the path, speeding away into the darkness of the night. I sighed and closed the door.

When I looked at the empty entryway I felt a twinge of loneliness. No one else would be here tonight until after the ceremony. Carlisle and Esme were off being proud parents and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting. I sighed deeply and sincerely wished I had someone who could be here with me. Try as I might to ignore the fact that I was the only one in the family without a counterpart, it was impossible. The companionship just couldn't be ignored. Especially with Edward floating around here, fawning over Bella _constantly_. Then it became painfully obvious, and I felt sincerely guilty for mocking him.

This night wasn't special for _him_; it was special for Bella. She hadn't ever graduated high school before, and this night was the special milestone she had to cross before Carlisle would change her. Of course. If it weren't for her, Edward would be here, mocking the ceremony along with me. I grimaced.

My pain wasn't from jealousy; no, no, Edward had never held that type of attraction for me. I was grimacing at the true pain I might have been causing my brother. He and I were always at each other's throats, but tonight I had crossed the line. He was celebrating this night for Bella, and I had mocked her and her human world. And no one mocked anything about Bella and got away with it. I was actually surprised Edward hadn't taken me out right then. I sighed again, deeply this time. I knew I had to make up for this; I couldn't just leave him mad at me. And I also knew there was only one way to truly apologize for my teasing. I groaned as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I threw on dark jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. No matter what I was making up to Edward, I refused to get dressed up for this nonsense. His happiness wasn't worth _that_ much. I threw on my black sneakers and dragged myself back down the stairs, grabbing my leather jacket on the way out the front door.

I walked around the side of the house and entered the giant garage where my family kept all their vehicles. I passed by Alice's outrageous yellow Porsche and stepped around Rosalie's hot red Ferrari. _So tacky_, I thought. I reached the far side of the garage and smiled at my prize possession. I knew little about cars, so when Edward had told me last Christmas that he had gotten me something fast, I hadn't gotten very excited. I knew Edward and I knew his obsessions. Cars were just something he and I didn't share. But when he had finally revealed his present, my jaw had hit the floor. My jet black motorcycle had shimmered in the lights then, just as it did now. I had thanked him endlessly, but it never seemed to be enough. This thing was my therapy whenever I would get too fed up with myself. I would take it out, drive as fast as I could down the winding side roads and come back calm. I owed this thing my life, many times over.

I threw my helmet on and kicked the bike into gear. I twisted the gas and sped out of the garage. I wasn't looking forward to this at all, but I couldn't resist going fast on my bike. I smiled as I subconsciously thanked Edward for his present for the millionth time. The ride was rejuvenating; the trees on either side flew by, transforming into houses after a few miles. I saw each one distinctly and with great detail. Nothing blurred as my speedometer inched towards 100. I flew down the main road and could see the high school coming up on my right. I sighed and slowed down as I turned into the parking lot.

It was completely packed, but I found the silver Volvo easily. It had been a beacon for my family since the very beginning; their own little symbol. I put my bike next to the car, locking it in place. I smiled as I looked down at my brother's most subtle car. Thinking of him reminded me why I was here, so I sighed and walked towards the gym.

Parents were at the door ripping tickets, so I threw a lie at them, telling them that my 'aunt' and 'uncle' had already gone inside. The usher knew exactly who I was and exactly who my 'aunt and uncle' were. They let me inside with a silent, wide-eyed nod. I walked through the doors and rolled my eyes. Humans were so easy to fool, it was almost unfair. I looked around and quickly spotted Carlisle and Esme. They were sitting in the upper section of the bleachers on one of the top rows. I dragged myself towards the bleachers, grimacing as I went. This ceremony was going to be torture, but I loved my brother. I didn't want him angry at me. Esme spotted me and her face lit up immediately. Her hand went up, waving excitedly at me. Carlisle followed her gaze and saw my figure trudging up the stairs of the bleachers. He smiled a proud smile at me. Well at least they were happy. I slipped in beside Carlisle and slumped my shoulders.

"So, did I miss anything good?" I asked, my tone clearly glum. Carlisle chuckled and put his arm around me. I smiled slightly, letting them know I was here of my own accord. Esme just continued to beam at me as I picked up the program lying on the floor in front of me. I flipped through it, taking note of the multitude of tedious speakers that were supposed to come on tonight. I groaned quietly and flipped to the large section of names near the back. I looked the C's and smiled as I spotted Alice, Jasper and Edward on the list. My siblings had to have appeared on hundreds of these lists, but still I was somewhat proud of their names being present on this one. And slightly envious. My name had never appeared on any such list. I wasn't sure if it ever would.

I flipped to the S's and easily located Bella's name at the bottom. I smiled at her name too. I had grown to love her as much as I loved Alice. She made my brother happier than I think she could ever know. I owed her every smile I ever enjoyed seeing on Edward's face. I hoped her addition to our family would be quick and without any complications. Yet, with Bella, there were always complications. The girl was a magnet for bad luck. I had never known anyone who could get into more trouble than she did. And I knew myself.

After what seemed like ages, the familiar graduation march started. I rolled my eyes as a few parents in the row in front of us started crying. How dramatic. It was just high school, for crying out loud. You'd think their kids solved world hunger or achieved world peace. Unbelievable.

It wasn't long before I saw my siblings come out and march down the aisle. I smiled at Alice's dancing steps and Edward's slow, steady gait. The two of them were so different, yet they both shared a magnificent beauty. I regretted mocking the yellow gowns; they both looked stunning. I tried to open my mind as far as I could, hoping I could reach Edward while he was so distracted.

_Hey stud_, I whispered. I saw his head twist towards me and I smiled. Even from the distance that was between us, his smile knocked the breath out of my lungs. I smiled back at him, and nodded towards the latest line of students walking down the rows. He turned his gaze and his eyes locked on a girl with long, wavy brown hair who was concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other without tripping. His smile doubled and his golden eyes filled to the brim with adoration. This girl was his goddess, his only life. I smiled down at him and focused my eyes on the same girl.

Bella was not beautiful in the same sense as Alice, or Rosalie. No human could ever compete with my sisters; their beauty was unnatural and could never be attained without giving up your soul in return. But still, Bella lit up the room around her. She was pretty, a natural beauty that counted for something much more than the makeup covered girl walking behind her. Still, even past that beauty, it was her personality more than anything else that made those around her fall in love with her. She was strong, witty, independent, loving, courageous, stubborn and headstrong. She was just the sort of person who could catch and hold the attention of a century old vampire without even trying. I pitied the girls who had tried to compete with her for Edward's attention. They had just never stood a chance. Neither had Edward, for that matter. He had fallen for her quicker than anyone could have thought possible. They were made for each other. I smiled as my gaze returned to Edward. His eyes were still locked on her, completely lost in his thoughts. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Oh-so romantic. Almost sickening, to be honest. Carlisle sensed my revulsion and laughed a quiet chuckle. I smiled apologetically at him and shrugged.

The nonsensical and ridiculously boring speeches dragged by as human after human delivered their cliché speeches with an air of self-imposed importance. I wanted to talk to Edward, but he was concentrating on Bella, who in turn, was concentrating on the awfully boring speeches. She seemed captivated, but not by them. She was completely lost in her own thoughts. I wondered what she was thinking about. I laughed as I realized this was Edward's constant torment. My laugh brought my mind out of its daze and I focused on the ceremony. The principal had begun to call names and before I knew it, Alice and Edward were crossing the stage. Alice looked like she was concentrating on something and Edward looked somewhat confused. I wondered what was going on between the two of them. I figured it had something to do with one of Alice's visions. I reserved to ask Edward about it later. The two of them received their rolled up pieces of paper and went back to their seats. Soon enough Bella followed them, receiving her diploma as well. Then they were at the end of the ceremony and parents were piling onto the floor to congratulate their children. I squeezed through the crowds and easily found Edward and Bella standing next to each other. Bella seemed to be trying to explain something quickly to Edward and he seemed confused at first. Then suddenly his face tightened and his eyes grew wide. Bella put a hand to his face and then her father came up behind her and she turned her attention to him. I narrowed my eyes at my brother as he stood frozen in the same horrified position, still as stone. I called his name and he met my gaze. He nodded his head, said something to Bella and her father and pushed through the crowd to get to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

We pushed through the last of the main group and he moved even faster, still pulling me, to the gym doors. Once we reached the outside he took a big gulp of air and put his head in his hands. His shoulders slumped and I leaned closer to him. He looked completely defeated. I put my arm around him, truly concerned. Edward never got this despairing. He was the rock that kept me afloat when I felt like I would go under.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Panic was starting to creep into my voice, but I pushed it back. I had to be strong; my brother obviously needed to tell me something.

"It's Bella. The newborns in Seattle and her missing scents are related. This has all been a plot to get to her. They're dodging around Alice so that they can reach her." His voice broke and his eyes lowered. I pushed him back up and commanded his eyes to look at me. I was confident now; there was no tremor in my voice.

"They will never get to her. Edward, I promise you. I would never, _ever_, let them hurt her. Neither would you. You know that. Jasper knows what's going on and he knows what to do. We were preparing for this. Nothing has changed now, just your perspective. Don't worry about her. We'll keep her safe." His eyes hardened, but his frown was still pronounced. I drew him closer to me and hugged him. He hugged me back and we broke away. I knew he was anxious. Now, more than ever, he needed to be with Bella.

"Just go," I said to him. I smiled at him and he tried to return it. It came as more of a grimace, but I took it.

"Alice is at home setting up. You won't be alone if you go back." I knew he couldn't read my mind but he didn't need to; he always seemed to know what bothered me anyway. I smiled at him and nodded. He took off the hideous yellow gown he was still wearing and threw it at me as he took off.

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" I yelled at him, annoyance in my voice. Why was I stuck with this monstrosity? I could have sworn I heard a light chuckle from the darkness, but I could have just imagined it. I sighed and walked back around the gym.

I spotted Esme and Carlisle getting into their car, ready to drive home. They saw me and Carlisle rolled down his window.

"Did they both run off without saying goodbye?" He chuckled to himself. He knew exactly where they were. Edward was, of course, with Bella. And Alice was being Alice. I nodded to him.

"I'm running home to help Alice with the set-up. Meet you there," I said. Carlisle nodded and pulled out of the spot. I walked a few feet away and backed my motorcycle out. I jumped on and kicked it into action. I sped out of the parking lot, glad that I had survived that impossibly boring ceremony.

On the way home I thought about Edward's revelation. We had known about the Seattle problem and about the Bella problem. Separately they had seemed inconsequential, easy enough to take care of. Together however… well it was just a bigger deal than we had seen. But I had meant every word I had said to Edward. Nothing would happen to Bella; I could not allow it. Even more, Edward wouldn't allow it. I imagined Edward fighting with Bella's life on the line. That would be a sight to see.

I pulled up to the drive that led up to our enormous house and rolled my eyes. Every third tree lining the drive was wrapped in white lights, lighting the usually dark path up to our house. Alice could be a little unbelievable sometimes. How long had she been home and already our drive had been transformed into something from a fairy tale. I laughed at that. Not that we weren't always something from a fairy tale; it just wasn't everyday that people were let in on the secret.

I pulled my bike into the garage and ran to the front door, swiftly opening the door. Again, I rolled my eyes. Alice was carrying a ladder into the entryway in her left hand, and holding a giant disco ball in her right. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. She propped the ladder up and ran to give me a hug. Her smile took up her whole face.

"Edward told me you came to the ceremony. That was really nice of you." She seemed relieved that I had already made peace with our brother and that we could be happy for the party. She turned back to the ladder and began to set it under the chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Would you let me get that? You know I like feeling useful." _And I know it's what you want me to do anyway_, I thought. Alice _loved _seeing me use my gift. She wasn't nearly as private about mine as I was about hers. She giggled and clapped her hands, letting go of the disco ball and letting it drop through the air. I rolled my eyes and thought for a second about letting it hit the floor. I immediately rejected the idea. Alice would be mad, and I don't know how I would make that up to her. I was running out of get-out-of-jail free cards for tonight.

So, instead of hitting the floor like it should have, the disco ball floated just an inch from the wooden floor. My mind lifted it from the floor and hung the silver hook from one of the many intricate weaves of the chandelier. Alice grinned and giggled, clapping her hands in amusement. I rolled my eyes and moved to the stairs. I would have to get dressed for this party. Alice would be even angrier if I didn't get dressed up than if I had broken her disco ball. She watched me climbed the stairs with a malicious grin.

"I picked out your outfit already. It's sitting on your bed!" She called this last sentence at me because I had started running up the stairs. Maybe if I pretended I hadn't heard her, she wouldn't make me wear whatever ridiculous outfit was waiting for me in my room. But I had heard her, and she knew it. I sighed as I opened the door to my room.

I was right to be cautious; the dress lying over my bed was over the top. It was pure black, long, tight fitting with a long slit in the side. I rolled my eyes; I couldn't back out now. Still, I was sure that this dress was completely unnecessary. Alice did these things on purpose to embarrass me; everyone would be staring at me. I would make sure she paid for this later. I slipped out of my clothes and into the ridiculous dress, turning to look in the mirror. It didn't look half bad; at least that's what I thought until I moved my left leg slightly. The slit in the dress revealed the pale skin at the top of my thigh all the way down to my foot. I closed my eyes and breathed in to calm myself. Maybe I would just not move the whole party. Yeah, I would just sit there and never move. Like Alice would ever let that happen. I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror again. I noticed in the bottom corner of the mirror that there was something black lying at the foot of my bed. I looked around and spotted the highest pair of stilettos I had ever seen. I didn't even think I could stand still in them, let alone walk around. Still, I sat on the bed and pulled the straps over my ankles and calves. If I broke my ankle, I was breaking Alice's. It was a fair trade.

Despite my beliefs, I made it down the stairs without much of a problem. Apparently my acute balance could perform miracles. No human could walk in these; I was never happier than I was then that I wasn't exactly human. Alice applauded as I gracefully walked down the stairs, my leg showing in inappropriate proportions. She hugged me when I got to the bottom of the stairs and spun me around to make sure I was doing the dress justice. She nodded her approval and then ran off to the kitchen to start the food preparations. I took in her handiwork while she busied herself in the kitchen.

Our giant entryway had transformed into a nightclub. It was unbelievable that this was the same room I walked through every day of my life. The lights were dim and the disco ball threw squares of light onto all the walls of the room. A giant stereo sat in the back of the room surrounded by piles of CDs. I went over to inspect them. It was clear Alice had two different styles she was trying to choose from: popular dance music or underground clubbing music. I rolled my eyes at the piles. Both she and Edward were such music snobs, it was almost unbearable. They had been trying to 'educate' me for months. I never cared much for being knowledgeable; if I liked a song, I liked it. It was really as simple as that.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway and I knew it had to be my brother. Carlisle and Esme had arrived shortly after me, disappearing to their room. They didn't have much interest in Alice's extraordinary parties; they were really more of a headache for everyone who wasn't Alice.

My ears focused again as I heard my brother and Bella walking up to the front door. They were having a whispered conversation and I tried not to listen in. They deserved their privacy, though it was truly tempting. Their intimate conversations just offered so much ammunition for mocking my brother later on. They opened the door and I turned my back to them, remembering suddenly the awful dress I was in. I closed my eyes, begging my face not to blush. Edward wouldn't need any more help mocking me. Alice skipped out from the kitchen and started talking to the couple, holding their attention. Alice asked Edward about the music collection and they discussed it for a short second. I wished Alice would continue to ask them questions, holding their attention, but I knew she wouldn't. She was waiting for them to notice me just as much as I was dreading it. I knew the time had come when I heard Edward burst out laughing.

I turned around, my eyebrow raised in annoyance. I tilted my head and stared daggers at him. He just continued laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Bella, smiling. She was staring back at me with a disbelieving look on her face. I knew Bella had always considered me beautiful; she had made that plain on plenty of occasions. I knew she was feeling self-conscious now and that was the last thing I wanted. I smiled wider at her.

"Hey, Bella. Congrats on the graduation. Finally free, huh?" My tone was light and nonchalant. I hoped it made her feel more comfortable. She smiled and shrugged to me. I smiled back and looked to Alice. She seemed to be extraordinarily happy about something, and I could only imagine what it was. People must be about to arrive.

Not wanting another repeat of Edward, I walked off to the kitchen to check on the food. Alice had laid out a whole buffet; finger food galore. I picked up a cracker and tossed it into my mouth. I grabbed a glass of water and sipped it slowly as the doorbell rang and Alice let her first guests in. My sips of water got progressively smaller; anything to keep me in the secluded kitchen and out of the limelight. I heard someone approach behind me and I knew who it had to be. Probably the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Nice dress," Edward said, his voice coated in laughter. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him. He was still wearing the same outfit from graduation: a tight grey shirt under a black jacket and black pants. He always looked so melodramatic. One of my favorite things to tease him about. Still, I just didn't feel like playing the clothes card when I was in this dress. It just wasn't worth it.

"Completely Alice's idea. I had nothing to do with this." My eyes lowered to the glass of water I was holding. It was rare for me to get self-conscious anymore, but I had my moments. This was one of them. I felt Edward touch my chin and bring my face up to look at him.

"Really. Nice dress," he repeated, his eyes completely sincere this time. I felt my face soften and I smiled at him. No one could give a compliment like Edward. Finally I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"I guess I better go out there. It won't be too long until Alice throws a fit." Edward laughed and I started out the kitchen door. I took one last glance back and Edward was staring after me. He looked off; confused and worried. Two things Edward rarely was. I gave him an encouraging smile and walked out onto the makeshift dance floor.

I felt too many eyes turn to look at me. I considered shoving each one of their faces into the wall with my mind, but restrained myself. I would only need to put up with this for a few hours, then I could change and never wear this thing ever again. Honestly, I wished I was in Edward's yellow graduation gown. Anything would be better than this dress. I saw Alice dancing in front of the stereo, moving perfectly in time with the music. I sat in a chair near an open window. The cool air felt nice on my hot face. I hoped it could clear some of the blush from my cheeks. Just as I thought that perhaps I would live through this night, I heard determined footsteps walk next to me and stand there. I swallowed my irritation and opened my eyes.

Standing next to my chair was a boy of about 18. His hair was a dirty blonde which looked naturally messy. His eyes were a green-yellow color and they were locked on me. He was attractive, for a human, and he held himself with an air of confidence. It seemed like he could be cocky if he didn't keep a check on himself. I sincerely wished he would turn around and walk away. Maybe if I never spoke, he would go bother someone else. No such luck; he just spoke first.

"Hi there," he said, his voice deep and confident. His eyes never left me and he seemed like he was ready to stand here until I responded. I figured I might as well get this over with.

"Hi." My voice was curt and agitated. I hoped this child would take the hint and go away. Again, no such luck.

"I haven't seen you around school. Are you in college? How do you know the Cullens?" His voice actually sounded interested. Maybe this kid did actually care about something more than himself. I shifted my stance and the slit on my dress revealed my leg. His eyes locked onto it until I shifted the fabric back over my skin. I reconsidered the boy in front of me. Perhaps he was a horny teenager whom I wanted very badly to throw into the wall opposite me. Hm.

I took a deep breath and looked away from him. Perhaps ignoring him had really been the best way to go about this. I continued to look out the window next to me until the silence between the two of us was painful. I sighed and looked back to the boy. He was still looking at me, expectantly.

"Is there something you wanted?" I knew what he wanted, and I wanted badly to snap his neck. Unfortunately, neither of us would get what they wanted. Well, unfortunately for me.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to dance?"

I could clearly hear muffled laughter from across the room. My eyes locked onto Edward's, his face enjoying every single second of this awkward conversation. My eyes were livid; I would kill him. I didn't care what Bella would do without him; she'd have to deal. Edward was a dead man the second I got rid of this teenage pest.

I looked back to the boy. "No, no thank you." I tried to be as polite as possible, but I was speaking through clenched teeth, so I'm not sure how kind I was letting him down. Still, the boy did not seem deterred.

"Oh, well, maybe we could go to dinner sometime? Or a movie?" My mouth dropped open and I stared in disbelief at this persistent child. I wondered what exactly I had done to deserve this; why wouldn't this boy pester someone else? I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I unclenched my jaw and tried to be as soft as possible.

"I'm sorry…" I paused, waiting for his name.

"Steve," he answered, beaming.

"Steve. I'm sorry, Steve. I don't think that will be possible. I don't think I'm your type." There. Rejection had to be strong enough to turn this guy away.

Nope.

"Oh, well, maybe you could think about it…" He paused, mimicking me, waiting for my name. I wanted to punch him.

"Iris," I smiled with just my mouth. How could this boy not see the murder in my eyes? Was he that oblivious?

"Well, then, Iris, maybe you could give it a bit of thought. I have to say, I don't think you would regret it." His confidence threw me over the edge.

"No, but I think you might." My eyes flared and I stood, fully intending to throw this boy physically from the house. As I stood, my leg became visible again and once again the boy stared. Perfect; my mind urged me to break the boy's small neck.

Then Edward was beside me in an instant. He put his arm around my waist, grinning at the boy I was fully intent on killing.

"Sorry, Steve. Maybe next time," he said, his velvet voice full of mischief. Steve didn't look very happy, but I hadn't met anyone who could stand up to Edward. He could be extremely intimidating at times. This was one of those times. Edward moved me away to the center of the dance floor and spun me around. My eyes were still livid as he pulled me closer, wrapping his elbow around the small of my back.

"I'm going to kill you," I promised, my voice full of venom. Edward just smiled at me and pressed his hand into mine.

"I know, I know," he whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes and spun under his arm. No one could ever stay mad at Edward. His charm was addicting, and even though it had a lessened effect on me, it still worked wonders. He pulled me into him again and threw me backwards into a dip. The long slit revealed my leg yet again and I could see Steve's upside down frown from across the room. Edward picked me up again, his eyes lit up with laughter.

I laughed with him and let him spin me across the dance floor, glad to have someone to share at least this one song with.


End file.
